


A Better Education

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Catholic School, Frerard, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe other bands will come in later, Raykey - Freeform, restrictive parents, sort of based on something that might happen to me, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, all the members of MCR meet at a Catholic School where their parents send them. I suck at writing summaries, so just read at your own peril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of based off something that's happening to me IRL, my parents are seriously considering sending me to Catholic School to "fix me". I thought stuff like that only happened in movies, and I'm an atheist, so I am dreading that they will send me. So, any feedback, kudos, comments, constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Also, I'm sure that their parents are perfectly nice people, I just needed them to fit a role in my story.

     Gerard knew that his parents didn't really approve of him and his brother Mikey. Their parents had nearly fainted when they came out to their parents as gay by publicly going to a dance with guys. They prayed for the brothers, and didn't really understand that they weren't being gay out of spite. Gerard was glad he didn't have to face it alone, that he had Mikey in the same boat as him. But it still came as a shock to him when they announced their plan to send Mikey and Gerard to Catholic School. Another reason his parents didn't understand him was that he had announced he was an atheist when he was eight years old, with Mikey following suit soon after. (Except that they weren't sure exactly what the word for atheist was, so they just used anteater because it sounded sort of similar. That was the year when Mikey was obsessed with all strange animals, and had suggested this alternative word use.) So obviously this plan had nothing to do with their happiness or comfort.

      Gerard tried not to hate his parents for being different from him and not understanding him. He knew that people were different, and that was okay. Gerard loved different. He went to gay pride parades and wore skirts when he could get away with it, so he knew all about different. He just wanted to be accepted. So he was angry when he realized what his mother was saying. He knew something was off when she told him to sit down at the table. Normally she just skirted around them and let them do whatever they wanted. But she always stopped short of accepting.

     "Gerard, You're father and I have to talk to you. We've already told Mikey, but we wanted to tell you in person." Gerard knew he was in even more trouble when his mother said that it wasn't just her decision, because she and his father didn't talk very much. In their family they had a policy that maybe if you ignored it you could make it go away.

     "Okay, what is it?" Gerard asked, trying to sound nonchalant. His mother took a deep breath.

      "We've decided to send you and your brother to Catholic School." She tried to smile, and failed miserably. Gerard tried to breath.

      "What!? Why?" His mother looked at the table. 

       "I- We thought that maybe it would make you happier to be at a smaller school, that gives you the attention you need. Maybe you need to relax a little and focus more on your schoolwork and maybe make some new friends. Maybe it would even help fix you a little." She stood up, apparently thinking (or hoping) that the conversation. 

     "No, that last part was the only real reason! You just want to fix me to your ideals! There is nothing wrong with me in the first place! Your ideals aren't the only ones that matter!" Gerard said angrily. His mother didn't say anything, and Gerard knew that he was right. "What did Mikey say when you told him?" 

     "He didn't say anything. He just went up to his room." Gerard didn't say anything and sighed. He headed up the stairs to Mikey's room. 

       "Mikey! Open up! I know you're in there!" There was no answer. "Mikey!" He heard a creaking of bed springs from inside the room. A second later, Mikey opened the door. 

      "So I guess you heard." Mikey didn't look angry, just slightly bored. Gerard knew that that was the worst part of Mikey's anger. He just got deathly quiet, and didn't act like he cared. Than he would do something loud and totally insane. and whatever or whoever made him mad better watch out. 

      "Yeah. Can I come in?" Mikey made an exaggerated sweeping gesture, and followed Gerard into the room. Mikey's room was almost exactly like Gerard's just a little neater. Gerard had band shirts and jeans slung all over the floor, notebooks and pens flung across his desk. Mikey had mostly the same stuff, just organized and cleaner. His guitar was neatly in the corner, his clothes folded in drawers. Gerard liked to tease Mikey about his neatness, saying that no normal teenage boy was that neat, but now didn't seem like a good time. 

       "Soooo, what do you want to do about it?' Mikey said quietly. 

       "I don't even know. What can we do? We can try to talk them out of it, but you know that probably won't work. If we act out, they'll just get more determined that there is something wrong with us." Gerard sighed. "I just don't know." Mikey thought about that. He was still quiet, which worried Gerard.

      "We could try acting extra good. You know, reverse forgot-the-word."

       "Please, like you could actually do that. Anyway, that would just make it easier for them, and I promise that _reverse forgot-the-word_ (seriously Mikey, you're supposed to be the one who knows words) won't work on our parents. They would just take it as an opportunity."Gerard felt like he was gunning down all their chances for success, even though he knew he was just being realistic.

       "We could run away." Gerard could swear that these ideas were coming from the mouth of a seven year old.

         "And where would we go? I'm sorry, school seems better than the streets." Now Gerard just felt like he was helping his parents. He hated it.

       "You know, I'm just going to take a vow of silence and see if it bothers them."  Gerard considered that. Mikey continued talking. "Probably not. I'm still going to do it though. Now go away while I write them a note saying that I'm going to stop talking to everyone."

        "Even me?" Gerard asked, hurt.

          "Yes, you too. Now go away." Gerard did.

 

       

        


	2. gay camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that not all Catholic School's are gay camps, but for the sake of the story this one is.

     Gerard looked at his bag. There were polo shirts and trousers at the top, the uniform for the school. At the bottom, where his mother hadn't checked, were band shirts and jeans and a couple skirts, as well as his favorite leather jacket. His hair was freshly dyed black. Gerard missed his red hair, but his mother had insisted. "If you must have dyed hair, at least dull it down." It looked even more greasy this way. Mikey came into the room. It made conversations harder as Mikey wasn't speaking but he nodded and had a pad to write on, as well as making hand gestures, so they got along fine. Mikey's hair was the same as normal, bleach blond. His mother resigned herself to it, knowing that Mikey was a stubborn as a mule (Or something a lot more hard-headed, but Gerard couldn't think of any animal that was stubborn as Mikey.) Gerard decided he would have to do the talking himself.

     "All packed?" Mikey didn't answer. Gerard suspected that Mikey was mad at him for not protesting more about this. Gerard didn't think there was really anything he could have done. But Mikey was the type of person to fight for what he believed in even if it was obvious to everyone that it was a losing battle. It was the kind of stubbornness that Gerard didn't think was a very good survival instinct. Their mother came into the room. 

     "Okay, can you carry your bags out to the car? Remember, the school has a no electronics policy, so don't forget to leave that stuff here. You can use the school phone if you need to call us." Mikey smirked. Gerard knew for a fact that at the bottom of Mikey's bag was his cell phone, iPod, laptop, and the charging cords for all of those. Gerard was sure that Mikey knew that it was forbidden. The silence at that got too long, so Gerard spoke up.

     "Okay Mom. I'm coming." Honestly, Gerard was disgusted at himself. Maybe Mikey was right that he was too submissive. Gerard followed her out to the car.

      Gerard and Mikey claimed the backseat, even though normally Mikey allways got to the car first to claim shotgun. The brothers sat in the silent car, their duffel bags on their laps. It was bad enough that they were being sent to this school at all, it was even worse that it was some type of boarding school. 

     They drove about three hours, and during that whole time not a single word broke the silence. They pulled up to a shabby brick building with a white sign out front.  _Brothers Catholic Academy for Boys,_ it said in a curling white script. Mikey slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Gerard got out behind him, holding on to his bag like a lifeline. He had hated every first day of school, let alone a Catholic boarding school where he knew no one. As they walked up to the front door, a man came out the door, shutting it with a small click behind him. Everything about him was put together, from his shiny shoes up to his gelled hair. He had piercing grey eyes and a dark blue suit. He held his hand out to their mother. 

     "My name is Augustus Templeton. You are Donna Way?" he said in a gravelly voice. Gerard's mother nodded, relieved to finally find someone put together and in control.

     "Yes, and these are my boys Gerard and Mikey." she said, gesturing to each in turn. Mr. Templeton, as Gerard supposed he would have to call him from now on, stuck his hand out to each boy in turn and shook it briskly. Mikey glared at the man.

     "I think you will be very happy here." Templeton said, through a smile that was all teeth. After that, Mikey spoke his first words for a week.

     "Not likely." The man's smile only dimmed slightly.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard arrive at the Catholic School (or gay camp).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously heard someone say the other day "Let's take all the gays and put them on an island so they don't bother us!"  
> So this is my version of the island that I hope I never go to.

     Mikey glared at his surroundings. They were in a long, perfectly symmetrical white hallway. There were stairs leading up into the building, which judging by the outside of the building was maybe four stories high. Most especially, he glared at Mr. Templeton. Mr. Templeton pretended not to notice. "Down here we have all the classrooms, on the second floor we have the places of worship and administration, and the third and fourth floors are the dormitories." Mikey pointed his death rays at Mr. Templeton. 

     "Would it kill you to say the dorms? I mean seriously, who says dormitories anymore?" Mr. Templeton turned to face Mikey. 

     "On the second floor we also have a counselor for the disturbed and for the people with attitude problems." Mikey started to speak again.

    "I object to everything you just said! You're implying that I'm disturbed -which I am not-, and you are also implying that you have a problem with my attitude problems, and that a counselor can fix them. My attitude problems are part of me! It'd take a lot more than a counselor to fix them." Mr. Templeton stared blandly in his direction.

    "Your mother requested that we make you an appointment, so you are going to go to the counselor's office after classes every Tuesday and Thursday." Gerard moved to speak before Mikey was, because Mikey's face was turning red and he didn't think it would be a good idea to have Mikey assault this guy on the first day.

    "Okay. So, can you show us around?" Mr. Templeton smiled at Gerard, who at least wasn't going to try and assault him. 

   "I have arranged for your roommates to show you around the place. And also, you should address me as Sir, and we do not use the word 'okay' here. We use either yes or no." Gerard nodded, even though he didn't want a grammar lesson from this guy. He wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible, and arguing was not going to get them anywhere. 

    "I can take you up to your room, and your roommates will take it from there." He started briskly walking up the stairs, expecting them to follow. Gerard grabbed Mikey and pulled him up the stairs. 

    They reached a hallway all the way on the fourth floor. "Your room is the fourth door on the left. Just knock, they know who you are." Then Mr. Templeton left, leaving them to walk down the hallway on their own to the fourth door on the left. Gerard knocked carefully on the door, even though Mikey protested. 

   "They're probably some weird Catholic boys that are just going to be like 'you are sinners, die gay scum'. Let's just try to go, I have my cell phone with me, so we can call for a ride." But it was too late, Gerard had already knocked. A second later, the door flew open, almost hitting Gerard in the forehead. A short boy with dark hair was standing on the other side. 

    "Hey Ray, the Way brothers are on their Way!" he shouted into the room. There was a grunt of assent inside the room. The boy turned back to them. "I seem to be cursed with being surrounded by people whose names end in 'ay'. My name's Frank Iero, so I don't really fit the pattern. Welcome to our humble abode." Frank said sarcastically. Gerard came in, Mikey following reluctantly. There was a boy sitting on one of the beds, with a crop of dark curly hair and his feet on the wall.

     "Hey." he said, struggling to look at them from his upside down position. Frank walked over and sat on a bed.

     "You've got the beds by the window, but if you have feng shui issues we can move. " Gerard laughed. 

     "Yes, feng shui issues are totally all our issues." Frank smiled. 

     "So why were you sent here?" Gerard hesitated, not sure what to tell the boy he had just met. He decided to tell the truth. 

      "We were sent here because of Mikey's attitude problems and the fact that we are both gay atheists." Frank looked at him for a second, then smiled.

      "Yeah, Ray was sent here because he was gay, I was sent here because I'm an  atheist, and we both have attitude problems." Gerard noticed that he didn't say he was gay, and his heart sank for no apparent reason. Mikey smiled at Ray, his first smile of the day.

      "So this is like some sort of gay camp?" He asked. Ray nodded in assent. 

      "Yeah. Hey, let me see your schedule, most of the gays have similar schedules." Mikey dug through his bag. A few shirts fell out, and Ray picked them up. "Cool shirt." he said, picking up a Green Day shirt. Mikey smiled.

      "Okay, I found it." He held the paper out to Ray. The paper was crumpled and slightly ripped, looking a little bit like it had been stepped on. Gerard knew that Mikey had personally abused the paper, as all of his papers were all crisp corners and in folders. Ray glanced over it.

     "Yeah, you've got a Brighter Path meeting and a Bible study." Mikey seized the paper. 

     "What's Brighter Path? That sounds like a like a twelve step meeting for giving up drugs." Ray laughed.

     "Yeah, it sort of does. They're trying to show us that being straight is the 'brighter path', and how to find Jesus to help you off that path." Mikey shook his head. 

     "Wow. That's insane. " Gerard said. "So the lawyer dude said you were supposed to show us around?" Ray groaned and stood up.

    "I guess. Ugh." He rolled off the bed. Frank stood up too.

    "You can just leave your stuff on one of the beds." He said, walking towards the door. Gerard dumped his bag on one of the beds by the window, and followed Frank out the door.


	4. I want to give this a song title from MCR, but I can't really think of one

     Gerard and Mikey had been shown all over the school. After about a half hour of being shown around, Frank had lead them to the cafeteria. Ray groaned when he saw where they were going. "I hate this place." Frank leaned in confidentially towards the Ray brothers. 

    "Ray still harbors a grudge towards this room. He has some bad memories." he said in a stage whisper. Mikey looked interested. 

    "What happened?" Frank giggled.

    "You don't want to know." Mikey clearly did. Gerard didn't push it. 

    "How's the food here?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Frank looked at him.

    "Well, it's not that it's bad, just limited and boring. It all tastes a little bit like boiled cabbage." Now Mikey was the one who groaned.

    "I hate cabbage." Ray smiled. 

    "You'll get used to it eventually." Mikey did not look excited at the prospect. Frank pushed open the heavy door, walking quickly into the room. 

    "Behold, the dreaded cafeteria!" Frank said, looking in Ray's direction. Ray glared back. The room was fairly small, with wooden tables lined up against the wall. There weren't many people in there, just about five boys eating quietly. Frank looked back at the brothers. 

    "Breakfast's at eight, lunch for you will probably be 11:30, and dinner is at 7:30." He gestured to a small door Gerard hadn't noticed before. "Lunch line's through there, they serve you a tray." Frank smiled ruefully. "Not much variety, so hope you're not gluten free or vegan." Ray looked at them. 

     "Frank's a vegetarian, so he doesn't get many options." Frank nodded. 

     "I personally think this school could widen the variety of vegetables they serve, but you know, this school isn't for our comfort." Gerard laughed weakly, agreeing with Frank. Frank smiled at him. "Anyway, you have the rest of the day to hang out in our room, but tomorrow we have permission to go to your classes with you to help you fit in. Like you can get lost in a school with a hundred students." Ray looked at him.

      "You have to admit that the symmetry of all the classes and dorms makes it a bit harder to find your way." Frank nodded. Ray had made a fair point. 

       "But you'll be fine." Gerard nodded absent-mindedly, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Nothing interesting had happened, but the fact that it was completely new made it a bit more confusing. He liked his roommate okay, so it couldn't be all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about that chapter. It's terrible, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I'm going to continue this fic, because I don't really like this very much, and I'm not inspired to write more. I also don't have much time anymore, so I don't know if I have time. Thank you everyone, for the kudos and the comments, I just don't think I will continue, Thanks anyway though. 


End file.
